Flight of a Warrior
by Redwut
Summary: Follow Hawkpaw, a regular apprentice, as he encounters the hardships and troubles of apprenticeship. He will experience triumph, trouble and possibly love. This is Hawkpaw, and this is his story.
1. Young and Free (not really)

**Kay, so this is just a story to relieve some writer's block. Please tell me in the reviews if you guys want this to become an actual story!**

Meadowdawn lay in front of her four healthy kits. "Call in Darksky, please." She told Leafbreeze, her fellow queen. Leafbreeze stood up, her bouncing kits holding onto her tail.

"Mommy, can I come?" Thistlekit meowed. Leafbreeze purred in amusement.

"I'll only be gone for a few seconds." She licked his ear. Thistlekit pouted but then quickly decided to cuff Hawkkit over the ear. Hawkkit, being the only sensible one, just glared at him and went over to Meadowdawn.

Leafbreeze padded out into the clearing. "Darksky?" She meowed into the darkness of the warrior den. A wiry black tom padded out of the den. A faint glow of excitement glowed in his eyes, but his expression did not betray any emotion.

"The kits?" He mewed. Leafbreeze nodded. They padded swiftly back towards the nursery. Owlkit greeted them by head-butting them hard after getting a hit from behind by Thistlekit.

"Thistlekit! Behave!" Leafbreeze warned. Thistlekit hung his head in shame and hid behind Hawkkit, who sighed in annoyance. Owlkit sat beside Meadowdawn in front of the new kits, who were almost the same size as her. Thistlekit, Hawkkit and Owlkit had been born a moon before these kits and had been excited for them to finally come.

"Do they have names?" Darksky asked. Meadowdawn nosed the biggest one.

"I think this one should be Sunkit. His pelt is bright and gold like the sun." Darksky nodded. Meadowdawn then nosed the second smallest one.

"And this one, Goldkit. His pelt is shiny and golden." She then nosed a small little orange kit that had features that closely resembled a fox. "This one reminds me of a fox. I think her name should be Foxkit." Darksky nodded again. "But I haven't decided a name for the last one." Meadowdawn nosed the smallest kit, a pure black tom who looked almost exactly like Darksky.

"Nightkit. That's what my mother was going to name me." Darksky meowed. Meadowdawn nodded.

"Yes. That's perfect. Sunkit, Goldkit, Foxkit, and Nightkit." She purred. Owlkit jumped on Leafbreeze.

"Wow, look at Foxkit! She's pretty." She gushed. "Don't you think so, Hawkkit?" Hawkkit shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know..." he said shyly, before walking over to Leafbreeze. Thistlekit nudged Owlkit.

"I think Hawkkit does think she's pretty." He whispered. Hawkkit, hearing this, flicked his tail and glared at Thistlekit.

"Pretty or not pretty, now at least we won't be so lonely." Owlkit meowed happily.

"You kits are never lonely. You always have eachother." Meadowdawn pointed out.

"Yeah, but 'eachother' gets kind of boring after a while." Thistlekit muttered.

"Hey! I'm not boring!" Owlkit hissed playfully before jumping on her brother. Meadowdawn purred in amusement as the kits played, and Hawkkit watched the newest little kits. They slept peacefully, and it was hard for him to believe that only a moon ago he was in their same position; just newly getting his name, with Trailpaw, Deerpaw, Snakepaw, Shrewpaw and Oakpaw as kits watching them.

Then he thought about kits. _Will I ever have kits? Will I ever have a mate?_ He shook off the question. For now, he just wanted to be the best warrior he could be.

 **Alrighty! So, once again, please review and tell me if this should become an actual story!**

 **-Red**


	2. Naming Ceremonies

**So I decided to continue this story! It's basically about Hawkpaw, a regular apprentice, going through the hardships and troubles of apprenticeship. He has enjoyable experiences as well as terrible ones, so follow him on his journey to becoming a warrior!**

"Shut up, Thistlepaw!" Owlpaw hissed. Thistlepaw was yet again teasing Owlpaw about her poor hunting skills. Thistlepaw, Owlpaw and Hawkpaw had just picked up their prey and were heading back to camp with their mentors, Graycloud, Stormskies and Redstripe.

"Thistlepaw, stop teasing Owlpaw." Hawkpaw hissed through a mouth full of mice. He had caught three mice and one big vole, which his mentor Redstripe was carrying for him.

"Oh yeah? Make me." Thistlepaw challenged, dropping his shrew and vole. Hawkpaw dropped his mice.

"Thistlepaw, I don't want to fight you. Why do you always provoke fights?"

Thistlepaw rolled his eyes. "You're such scared little mouse. Why do _you_ always turn down fights?"

Graycloud stepped between them. "Stop fighting, both of you." She turned to Thistlepaw. "Hawkpaw's right. Why do you always provoke fights?" She growled.

Thistlepaw opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it. He hung his head. "Sorry, Graycloud."

"'Sorry' doesn't catch any prey. But I'll forgive you, this time." She whipped around and stalked back to the camp. Stormskies flicked her tail and followed, with Redstripe right behind her. Owlpaw glared at Thistlepaw before following the mentors.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting." Willowstar's meow echoed throughout the camp. Curious, cats crept out of their dens and meowed to eachother, wondering what was going on.

Sunkit, Goldkit and Foxkit were bouncing around excitedly while Nightkit hid behind Meadowdawn. "Stay still, Sunkit! Why can't your pelt be as clean as Nightkit's? It's like you've rolled through every leaf from here to Riverclan!" Meadowdawn scolded.

Trailpaw and Oakpaw were being busily groomed by Graycloud while Redstripe watched proudly. Deerpaw, Snakepaw and Shrewpaw bounced like kits as they looked up at Willowstar. Willowstar nodded and the apprentices rushed forward,gracefully yet excitedly.

"I, Willowstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them as Warriors in return. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The apprentices said in unison. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Deerpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Deerleap. Starclan honours your bravery and brightness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Willowstar rested her head on her shoulder and the newly named Deerleap licked her shoulder respectfully.

Before long, Trailpaw, Oakpaw, Deerpaw, Snakepaw, and Shrewpaw were known as Trailblaze, Oakfall, Deerleap, Snaketail, and Shrewflight. They stood up proudly as the their clan chanted their names, and their parents stood aside glowing with pride.

"We have yet another ceremony to perform." Willowstar meowed. Sunkit, Goldkit, Foxkit and Nightkit straightened up. "Hardstep, you trained Redstripe well, and I feel you are ready for another apprentice. You will mentor Goldpaw." Goldpaw touched noses with his new mentor.

"Leafbreeze, you have not yet received an apprentice, and I feel you are ready for one. You will mentor Foxpaw." Leafbreeze glowed with pride just as much as Foxpaw.

"Halfear, you trained Graycloud well, and I feel you are ready for another apprentice. You will mentor Nightpaw." Halfear hastily slid forward and bumped noses with Nightpaw, who shrunk away from her shyly.

"Meadowdawn, you have not yet received an apprentice, and I feel you are ready for one. You will mentor Sunpaw." Meadowdawn touched noses proudly with Sunpaw.

Thunderclan cheered their names. "Goldpaw! Nightpaw! Sunpaw! Foxpaw!" They chanted. The four apprentices stood proudly next to their mentors, radiating happiness and a bit of nervousness. Thunderclan had five new warriors and four new apprentices. _The future is looking bright._ Hawkpaw thought.

 **And there we go! I hope you liked it, and remember to Review!**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	3. Sunsets

**Hello wonderful readers who are probably not there! Sorry for the long wait, I've had other things to update and work on. Here's a chappie!**

Foxpaw leaped over a fallen log, with Hawkpaw just behind her. "They forest is beautiful in the midday." She mewed in awe. Hawkpaw nodded, watching Foxpaw enjoying her first border patrol. Behind them their mentors followed, renewing the scent marks along the Shadowclan border.

"Yes, it sure is." Hawkpaw remarked. He perked up. "But you should see the sunsets."

Foxpaw looked up. "I've seen the sunsets, back at camp." She mewed, tilting her head.

"But you haven't seen the sunsets across the lake." He gazed at the sky. "It's quite a sight, really. The colours dance on the water, and it's glittering and glorious." He thought for a moment. "Like that butterfly you caught a moon ago." He smiled. "Did I tell you what a great catch that was?"

"Stop teasing. It's nothing compared to catching my first mouse!" She bounced up. "That was the greatest feeling ever!" Hawkpaw listened as Foxpaw told him her story about her first catch, which was yesterday. She had already told him twice, but he always listened, he enjoyed hearing about other cats successes. He nodded along as she told him how Leafbreeze had praised her afterwards, and how Hardstep, the hardest to impress, had nodding in approval when she walked into camp. "It was amazing!" She concluded, beaming.

"I know. And tasty, I might add." Hawkpaw purred.

Redstripe and Leafbreeze padded up behind them, with Shrewflight bouncing along. "Let's go back to camp." Redstripe mewed. Leafbreeze nodded, and they began to trek back.

* * *

"Foxpaw, wake up!" Hawkpaw prodded Foxpaw's side, attempting to wake her from her nap.

"What...?" She yawned and stretched.

"I want to show you something."

Foxpaw stood up and yawned again. "Okay."

Hawkpaw gained permission from Stormskies, who was guarding the entrance, to leave. "Where are we going?" Foxpaw asked. Hawkpaw just smiled at her and kept walking.

They reached the lake, and Foxpaw gasped.

"Hawkpaw..." The sky was lit with beautiful oranges and pinks, but the best part was how it reflected off the water. The current swished and swerved with the colours of the sunset, and glittering rays of sunshine reflected in the deep waters. It was a true sight to see, and Foxpaw could hardly look away. "It's beautiful." She breathed. Hawkpaw watched her watch the sunset. She looked absolutely amazed at the sight. "Hawkpaw, thank you!"

"You two! What are you doing?" A voice sounded behind them. Foxpaw jumped at the sound and Hawkpaw flinched. But it was only Graycloud. "Get back to camp, both of you."

"O-Okay, Graycloud." Hawkpaw stammered. They followed Graycloud without a word, but Hawkpaw could sense a strong something blossoming between him and Foxpaw.

 **And there! I hope you enjoyed, and please review! For the person who thought there should be a prophecy and crap, sorry! This is just a regular story, and if you don't want to read it you don't have to. To those who are enjoying: YAY! Please read on and thank you so much! Have an amazing day**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	4. Patrols

**Hellooooooo! I am not deeeeaaaaad!**

Hawkpaw stood up and stretched, bumping Thistlepaw.

"Watch where you put those huge paws." Thistlepaw grumbled.

"Thistlepaw! Hunting patrol!" Graycloud yowled. Thistlepaw scrambled to his paws and shouldered Nightpaw, who jumped up in surprise.

"What?" Thistlepaw hissed.

Nightpaw shuffled shyly. "Nothing." He rested his head again.

"Nightpaw! Get off yer lazy butt and get out here!" Halfear screeched. "Hunting patrol with Thistlepaw!"

Hawkpaw waited for his name to be called, but it wasn't. At least not for the hunting patrol.

"Hawkpaw, can you come with us on the border patrol?" Foxpaw asked.

Hawkpaw glanced at Darksky. "That's not for me to decide."

"Yes, Hawkpaw can come." Darksky purred in amusement. "Leafbreeze! Hawkpaw and Redstripe will be joining you and Foxpaw, along with Shrewflight."

"Okay." Leafbreeze nodded and flicked her tail, signalling for the patrol to follow her.

They walked through the trees, heading for the Shadowclan border.

"Shrewflight, can you renew the scent markers?" Leafbreeze asked.

"Sure thing." Shrewflight hopped over to the edge of the border.

"THUNDERCLAN." A voice yowled.

The patrol spun around to see Ravenflight, Skyfeather, Sandstep and Flamepaw.

"We spotted one of your apprentices stealing prey from us." Ravenflight hissed.

"Yes. He looked exactly like this one." Sandstep glared at Hawkpaw.

Hawkpaw stepped back. "I didn't-"

"Hawkpaw has been with us since we left camp. We are on a border patrol anyway, not a hunting patrol." Leafbreeze explained.

"Doesn't matter. We still saw him stealing, and that is against the code." Flamepaw spat, stepping closer to Hawkpaw.

"Wait. Isn't Thistlepaw on the hunting patrol?" Foxpaw piped up.

Redstripe nodded. "Yeah. Thistlepaw's pelt is almost exactly the same as Hawkpaw's."

"Only their eyes are different." Foxpaw remarked, looking into Hawkpaw's blue eyes.

Hawkpaw shuffled shyly. "Uh, yeah, it was probably Thistlepaw."

"So you admit that Thunderclan has stolen prey?" Ravenflight snarled.

"No, no!" Leafbreeze glared at Hawkpaw. "I think that you are wrong, Ravenflight. Thunderclan never stole any prey."

"I know what I saw!" Ravenflight spat and jumped on Leafbreeze. Leafbreeze stumbled in surprise and wrestled Ravenflight onto the forest floor.

Flamepaw hissed and jumped on Foxpaw, who dodged him and raked her claws down his side. In fury, Flamepaw jumped on her and scratched furiously. Crying out, Foxpaw struggled under his grip and flailed her claws helplessly. Hawkpaw dived in and dragged Flamepaw off her, nipped him on the ear and chased him away.

Shrewflight hissed and jumped for Sandstep, who dodged and swiped at his flank. Shrewflight went barreling into Skyfeather, who yelped and scrambled out of the way.

It almost looked like a kit fight, but with unsheathed claws and hatred in their eyes.

Suddenly the Shadowclan cats backed away.

"What is going on here?" Graycloud yowled from the hunting patrol. Thistlepaw stood proudly beside his mentor and Nightpaw shyly hid behind him a bit. Halfear bumped him so Nightpaw was seen a bit more.

"We spotted a Thunderclan apprentice stealing a squirrel on OUR SIDE OF THE BORDER." Ravenflight hissed.

Sandstep glared at Thistlepaw. "It must have been this one."

Thistlepaw shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't know I crossed the border..."

"Thistlepaw, you really crossed the border?" Graycloud accused.

"Maybe..."

"Shadowclan, we are very sorry about this. He is a new apprentice and he is just learning the ways of our Warrior Code. We ask for forgiveness, just this once." Redstripe meowed.

Sandstep snorted. "Thunderclan thinks they can do whatever they want and no one will care."

"That's not true!" Nightpaw piped up. Hawkpaw looked at him with surprise; Nightpaw was always so shy.

"Oh really, little one?" Ravenflight gave a dry purr. "You may have a snappy mouth but how are you in battle?"

Thistlepaw stepped in front on Nightpaw. "Don't touch him." He growled.

"Oh yeah? Make me." Ravenflight stepped forward.

"STOP. Thunderclan, retreat. NOW." Graycloud ordered.

Still giving Shadowclan dirty looks, Thunderclan retreated.

 **Sorry y'all, I've been hella busy lately. I'm so sorry but softball and soccer and hockey and school is really taking up a lot of my time. Besides, I only write when I have free time, and that hardly ever happens. I'm really struggling with my "If It Rained Fire" SYOC story. I have it all planned out but I just can't seem to put it into words, you know? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


End file.
